I Almost Lost You
by BeForeverYoung
Summary: How the season finale should have happened...Jane/Maura


A/N: Okay so this is what I thought should have happened on season finale. I was thinking about making this into a multi-chapter story but then I started writing it and I just didn't stop...so now it is a one-shot. I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

I Almost Lost You

By: BeForeverYoung

* * *

"Jane!" hollered Frankie as soon as he heard his sister's voice up the stairs.

Thank god he decided to wear his vest today. The one he took the chest although hurt like hell didn't break through but the one to his forearm did however. He knew it was just a flesh wound and he would be fine so he just tied a piece of cloth over it and went in search of his sister.

"Frankie!" hollered Jane as she stared down the stairs to see her baby brother blood dripping down his arm.

"Sweet Jesus Frankie," hollered Jane as she ran down the stairs with Bobby in tow. She ran up to him and pulled him into a hug being cautious about his arm.

"Christ Frankie they shot you…"

"I am fine Jane," whispered Frankie trying to calm his sister down. "I took one to the vest and this one," he paused to stare down at his arm, "it is just a knick, doesn't even hurt…"

Jane studied the wound herself deeming it what Frankie said, "Mom is going to kill me if we ever get out of this…"

"Jane…"

"I mean she is going to blame this whole thing on me…"

"Jane stop I have to tell you something," whispered Frankie frantically. He knew what he was about to say to his sister was going to set her into a fit of panic.

Jane gave him a puzzled look before nodding.

Frankie struggled with what he wanted to say. His mouth opened and closed even closed several times.

"Christ Frankie just say it!" growled Jane losing patience with her brother.

"Jane when they shot me…" whispered Frankie staring at his sister dead in the eye, "they thought I was dead and I heard them talk…they talked…they whispered to each other about…"

"Say it Frankie," whispered Jane as she frantically searched her brother's face for anything.

"Jane I heard them say something about Maura…"

Jane's cautiousness about Frankie's wounds went totally out the window when she heard her brothers words. Jane launched herself at her brother grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him up into the wall.

"What about Maura!" growled Jane at her brother. It was a secret that her and Maura were together. The only person that even knew about Maura and Jane was Frankie and that was only because he walked in on them in a pretty compromising position a few weeks prior. In fact today was their 6 month anniversary.

"Jane," whispered Frankie, "they said it was a shame they had to shoot the beautiful doctor…

Frankie watched tears build up in her sisters eyes as a rumbling sound echoed from his sister's throat. He knew his sister was fighting not to break down.

"Bobby," growled Jane turning to see the cop who was completely ignoring the moment between her brothers.

Bobby turned towards Jane at full attention.

"We are going to the morgue, now," growled Jane as she started to walk towards the morgue with Bobby and Frankie in tow.

* * *

-  
Maura somehow got herself on her medical slab as she was holding a gauze pad to her wound in her abdomen. It was bleeding profusely, and Maura knew that the trajectory of the bullet most likely hit some of her vital organs. She estimated that she had about 45 minutes before she would bleed out entirely and that was being hopeful. There was always the chance that her liver could be hit and the toxins that it held were now seeping into her blood stream, if that was the case then she estimated she had 32 minutes or less.

Her train of thought however was cut short when she heard the doors open down the hallway of the morgue. Her body went rigid as she thought of the men coming back. Schooling her features she closed her eyes and played dead.

That was however until she heard the panicked voice of her girlfriend outside the door.

Jane…she came for her.

Opening her eyes she turned her head to see her girlfriend blasting in through the doors and come to an instant halt as she stared at Maura with wide eyes. Her eyes softened instantly and Maura could see the conflicting emotions run across her lovers face, fear, anger, panic and love showed brightly.

"Ohh…baby," whispered Jane as she stared to walk towards Maura placing her hands on either side of Maura's face. Leaning down she kissed her lover's forehead.

"The dead person table really, Maura?" chuckled Jane.

Maura's eyes instantly closed as the feel of Jane's cool lips to her forehead, "All my table's have had dead people on them Jane," gasped out Maura.

Jane pulled her head back to stare down at Maura before her eyes traveled down to the blood covered gauze.

Reaching down Jane went to pull the gauze away to see what how bad it was but Maura reached out and snatched Jane's hand holding it tightly.

"Don't," whispered Maura.

If Jane's warning bells weren't going off that this situation was not good in her head they were blasting now.

Ignoring Maura's statement Jane still was fought with Maura trying to get her hand away from the wound.

"God damn it Maura let me look at it," growled Jane her fear sending her emotions out of control.

Maura felt Jane trying to pry her hands away from the wound that was currently sending blinding pain throughout her body but she would not budge. Despite what people thought, she was still a doctor and she saw the wound and she could feel the bleeding…she knew there wasn't much she could do.

"Stop…" ordered Maura but deep inside she was begging Jane not to see it.

Jane's hands paused over Maura's blood soaked ones as she looked at her face in confusion.

"Why…" she started but as she looked at her now blood soaked hands her heart plummeted.

"No…" she whispered as she saw her bloodied hands. Using her strength against her she pried her hands away from her wound forcefully and just one look at it…she knew.

She pulled her hands back as if she was burned and a look of pure horror crossed over her face.

"No, no, no, no, no…" she mumbled over and over she rocked herself back and forth on her heels trying to get the thought that Maura was going to die out of her head.

"Jane," whispered Maura as she watched Jane breakdown before her, she knew that she didn't have much time unless a miracle was about to happen.

Jane didn't even acknowledge her when she spoke. She was in a trance as her mind was trying to process the fact that her girlfriend who she loved so much was dying and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I am so scared," whispered Maura her breathing was starting to become erratic.

That was enough to pull Jane from her trance.

"Hey," whispered Jane putting on a gentle tone she only used with her when they were alone, "You are going to be fine," she whispered as she pushed the hair back from Maura's face. Placing both hands on the side of her face Jane whispered furiously, "You are going to be fine, you hear me! I just started my life with you Maura and I am not about to let you go now."

Maura closed her eyes and looked away for a second and Jane watched sadly as a tears started to flow from her eyes. Turning her face back to Jane, her blue eyes looked up at brown, broken.

"Jane…"

"No…" pleaded Jane as she placed her forehead against hers.

"Don't you dare say goodbye to me," choked out Jane as tears streaming down her face. "Don't you even think about leaving me," she whispered as she pushed her lips against Maura's in a soft kiss.

"I swear do to god Maura Isles if you see a white light, you better tell it to go straight to hell because you are not leaving me, you are mine you hear me? I need you to fight…I need you to be strong… I need you to live…do you understand me?" Jane pleaded as she placed kisses all over Maura's forehead.

"Jane the chance that I survive this is minimal…"

"God damn it Maura," growled Jane. "Ignore the facts for once in your god damn life and hope for a fucking miracle!"

"Jane sweetie," chocked out Maura.

"Tell me you are going to be okay Maura," whispered Jane looking her dead in the

"Jane…."

"Lie to me Maura," pleaded Jane. "Lie to me please…look me in the eye and tell me that you are going to be okay."

"Please Maura…"

Maura could feel herself slipping. Her blood was running low and her mind was hazy. She knew she didn't have much time and if this was the last moment she was going to have with her lover she was not going to have the last thing she say Jane to be a lie. So with the little strength she had left she lifted her head up and captured Jane's lips within her own. She put everything she could possibly say into that kiss. Her vision was starting to fade as she pulled back her lips just millimeters from Jane's. With the feel of her lovers breath on her lips Maura whispered, "I love you Jane Angela Rizzoli and that is not a lie," and with that she welcomed the blackness.

Not before she heard a choked sob erupt from Jane and her voice, "I love you to Maura…please don't leave me…I need you…god please Maura don't go…

Jane was in a state of panic.

"Frankie help me," she pleaded with her brother as she started trying to lift Maura off the table.

"Jane…" started Frankie as he walked towards her slowly.

"What are you doing…help me please," her voice cracking as she yelled at him.

"Jane you can't take her out of here, you will die," he whispered as he reached his sister and started trying to pry her hands off of Maura.

"I am not giving up on her," growled Jane pushing her brother away from her and moving back to Maura.

"Jane stop it, be reasonable," pleaded Frankie as he once again tried to get in between her and Maura.

"I will not give up on her," yelled Jane getting up in her brother's face. "As long as there is a breath in me I will not give up on that woman. Now move out of my way or so help me Frankie I will hurt you."

"Jane you will die if you try and carry her out of here…"

"Then I will die trying Frankie," growled Jane moving to go pick her up again.

"Do you really think Maura would want you to do this Jane," yelled Frankie starting to panic, "she wouldn't want you to risk your life."

"Then she shouldn't have fell in love with a cop," growled Jane as she leaned down and went to scoop Maura up in her arms.

"Jane you there!"

"Jane you copy!"

The radio went off at the end of the table inside her jacket pocket. Jane froze as she scrambled for the radio while scrambling for the radio she didn't even notice the evidence bag fall on the ground.

"Korsak is that you?"

"Yes, are you okay?"

"I am fine, Bobby took one to the leg, Frankie has a gun shot wound to the arm and Maura… she took one to the stomach she is passed out now but we need to get out of her out of here Korsak she is going to die!"

"Drop it now," hollered a voice. Jane looked up to see Bobbie pointing a gun at Jane and Frankie with the evidence bag in his hand.

"Bobby what are you doing?" asked Jane staring at him in shock.

"Drop it now Jane," said Bobby slowly.'

"Jane you there!" echoed from the radio.

Jane connected the dots instantly in her head. Bobby was the dirty cop he was here for the evidence. She slowly dropped the radio on the floor but not before placing her foot on the button.

"Bobby you're the dirty cop…"

"No Jane I am the hero," smirked Bobbie pulling out another gun from the back of his pants. "You see after I shoot you two and rescue Dr. Isles here, I will be at least," he smirked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Bobby," yelled Korsak through the radio.

"It's over Bobby," he yelled.

Bobby's eyes widened as he stared at the radio. His eyes moved frantically around the room knowing any second they were going to come in full force and take him down. He needed a hostage.

Running forward her grabbed Jane around her neck and started to tug her towards the door.

"Jane," yelled Frankie stepping forward towards his sister.

"I am fine Frankie," bit out Jane as she was dragged towards the door. She watched her brother go to follow but she stopped him, "don't you leave her Frankie. You stay with her and make sure she gets on that ambulance…"

* * *

Her voice faded as Bobby dragged her around the corner.

Jane was dragged out the door. She could see the whole force pointing their guns at Bobby just waiting for him to make a mistake.

"Drop it Bobby its over," called Korsak.

She saw out of the corner of her eye the Lieutenant whisper something to the swat officer next to him but the officer shook his head. They couldn't get a damn shot. She also noticed that they weren't moving into the building…they weren't getting to Maura.

"Shoot him!" she yelled.

"Shoot him!"

Why weren't they moving!

"Korsak Maura's in there!" she yelled.

"She is probably dead by now," growled Bobby into her ear as she struggled in his arms.

Anger coursed through her body at his words. Without even a second thought she pulled forward on the gun turning it into her and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

Pain, pain and more pain was what she felt when the bullet ripped though her but she couldn't help but smirk slightly as heard Bobby give a little cry as the bullet hit him directly in the chest. She felt herself falling and new she wouldn't be able to stop. Smashing into the concrete only made her body literally feel like it was set on fire as the pain increased 10 folds.

She felt Korsak by her side immediately.

"Jane…Jane…can you hear me?" yelled a voice as she opened her eyes slowly and looked up to see Korsak hovering over her body.

"Ouch…" rasped out Jane.

"Ya well you shot yourself you idiot!" yelled Korsak. "The ambulance is on its way just hold on."

"Maura…" she coughed as blood started coming out of her mouth, "Maura goes first…"

"Ohh… Jane," whispered Korsak taking off his jacket and wiping the blood dripping down her chin. "She is already gone. Frost is riding with her to the hospital."

"Sweet Jesus Jane," hollered a voice as Frankie was just now walking out of the building.

"Cover…me…Korsak," rasped out Jane.

Korsak instantly took jacket and laid it over Jane covering her wound from Frankie.

"What the hell did you do," cried out Frankie as he sank to his knees knee's in front of his sister.

"Korsak…" rasped Jane indicating to him that she wanted a private moment with her brother.

Korsak nodded getting to his feet.

"Where the hell is my ambulance?" hollered Korsak walking away.

"Frankie," rasped out Jane. "My…right pants…pocket…get…it"

"Okay," nodded Frankie shakily as he reached forward and pulled a small jewelry box out of her pants pocket.

"Was gonna…ask…her…tonight," coughed Jane blood coming out of her mouth again only more this time. "Give it...to her…Frankie…tell her…I love…her…"

Frankie's eyes went wide as he watched his older sister and hero have blood poor from her mouth. Reaching forward he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"You will tell her," he cried out Frankie bringing her hand up and placing a kiss on it. "You hear me sis…I am going to just hold it for you and so when you make it through this…"

"Okay," whispered Jane staring up at her brother. She opened her mouth to say something else but she started coughing again, harder this time as more blood starting coming up and she started to struggle to breath.

"Korsak where is that damn ambulance!" yelled Frankie was the last thing Jane heard before she slipped into the dark.

* * *

"BP is dropping"

"There is so much blood"

"We' re losing her…get the paddles."

"Come on Jane"

"Charge to 100"

* * *

_The front door burst open as Jane walked into her apartment like a woman on a mission. Looking to her left she saw Maura barefoot in a pair of her gym shorts and her softball shirt cooking dinner. If Jane Rizzoli wasn't so pissed off at the moment she might have smiled at how cute her lover looked at the moment._

_Maura turned and smiled at Jane but when she saw the look on her face she became worried, "what's wrong?"_

"_What is this I hear about that new that new Detective Roberts asking you out," growled Jane._

"_Terry?" smiled Maura. _

"_Ohh...so you are first name basis now?" growled Jane._

_The smile instantly vanished of Maura's face as she saw how actually made her girlfriend was. "Jane I told him no," she said._

"_Was that before or after he had his hands on you," yelled Jane._

"_How do you…_

"_I heard Korsak and Frost talking about it," growled Jane as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist._

"_Your jealous," smirked Maura._

"_I am pissed Maura," growled Jane, "there is a difference."_

"_Jane," whispered Maura._

"_You are mine Maura," whispered Jane huskily as she picked her up and placed her on the counter. Maura gave a little squeak in surprise and arousal at how cavewoman Jane was being at the moment._

_Jane instantly assaulted Maura's lips with her own._

"_Jane the dinner…"_

"_When is it done?" husked out Jane nipping at Maura's neck causing the woman to whimper._

"_15 minutes…"_

"_That is plenty of time," whispered Jane before continuing her assault on Maura's neck._

_

* * *

-  
_

"Still nothing"

"Come on sis!"

"Charge it to 150 then"

"Charging….Clear"

* * *

_Jane and Maura were sitting curled up on the couch watching the Red Sox play. _

"_Ohh…come on!" hollered Jane at the TV. "That was a strike, blue," she exclaimed._

"_I never understood the point of yelling at the TV. like you do," spoke up Maura smiling at her, "they can't hear you Jane."_

"_Yes smartass I know they can't hear me," drawled Jane smirking at Maura as she took a sip out of her beer._

"_Language Jane," scolded Maura smiling at her._

"_Maura it is baseball," whined Jane setting her beer down and turning towards her girlfriend. "You are allowed to swear in baseball."_

"_Using profanity should never be warranted," frowned Maura._

"_Ohh…come on Maura are you telling me you have never cursed before," exclaimed Jane._

_Maura's eyes went wide at Jane's statement._

"_Ohh...my god Maura Isles has cursed," laughed Jane._

"_Only once," defended Maura._

"_You rebel," mocked Jane smirking, "okay badass, what did you say?"_

"_I don't want to curse again," replied Maura._

"_Come on Maura it doesn't count when you tell someone a story," whined Jane giving Maura her best puppy dog look._

"_Fine," said Maura instantly giving in. "But I would just like to state that I was not in the proper state of mind at the time when I said the word," she pause to whisper "fuck."_

"_Why were you drunk?" asked Jane smiling._

"_No," said Maura, "I was having and orgasm," she said simply._

_Jane choked on her drink as she heard Maura's statement._

"_You were having an orgasm," repeated Jane still coughing as she stared at Maura with wide eyes. "With whom?" she asked trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice._

_Maura laughed at Jane's tone of voice, "it was you of course," said Maura smiling, "about 2 months ago on the kitchen counter, remember?"_

_Maura watched Jane's eyes darken slightly as the woman started reminiscing the very passionate memory of lovemaking they made a few nights ago in the kitchen._

"_Wait you said fuck and I didn't hear you," exclaimed Jane._

"_Yes well if I recall correctly you were kind of busy at the time," smiled Maura raising an amused eyebrow up at her lover._

_Jane seemed to be contemplating something in her head because she was quiet for entirely too long._

"_Jane…"_

_Whatever Maura was about to say was turned into a squeal however when Jane reached forward and scooped her up in her arms and stood up. Maura upon reaction instantly wrapped her legs around Jane's waist._

"_What are you doing?" laughed Maura as Jane started to walk towards the bedroom._

"_I am gonna see what kind of potty mouth you got their Dr. Isles," whispered Jane huskily in her ear as she bit slightly on Maura's earlobe._

_Maura moaned, "I am not going to curse Jane," as they crossed the threshold of their bedroom._

"_We will just see about that," whispered Jane as she kicked the door shut._

_

* * *

-  
_

"No heartbeat"

"Charge to 200!"

"Come on Jane you can't leave me with Mom!"

"Charging"

"Clear!"

* * *

"_Christ Maura," cried out Jane on the couch as Maura cupped her through her underwear._

_Suddenly the door burst open and a voice echoed, "Hey Jane ma told me to bring you over some left over…Ahhh!" yelled Frankie covering his eyes with his free hand. He did not just see his sister and Dr. Isles in their underwear feeling each other up._

"_Frankie!" growled Jane as she threw a pillow at him over the couch as she reached for her shirt and slipped it on._

"_Uumph" grunted Frankie as the pillow smacked him in the stomach. "Ohh…my god I am so sorry Jane," squeaked out Frankie as he saw his very pissed off sister standing in front of him in nothing but a t-shirt._

"_Have you ever heard of knocking," growled Jane getting ready to pummel her brother._

"_Ever heard of locking your door," mocked Frankie._

"_I am going to chop you up into little pieces and then set them on fire!" yelled Jane stepping towards her brother._

"_Jane leave your brother alone," yelled Maura who finally stood up behind the couch. Maura being Maura was standing there in nothing but her pink __**lingera**__. _

"_Sweet Jeseus Maura put some clothes on," yelled Jane as she saw her brother's eyes almost pop out of his skull as he checked out her girlfriend._

" _Wow Dr. Isles you look…"_

"_I am pretty sure under the circumstances you can call me Maura now Frankie," smiled Maura._

"_Well Maura you are a very beautiful woman," smiled Frankie his eyes raking Maura from head to tow._

"_That is it you are so dead!" growled Jane launching at her brother. _

_But after years of practice Frankie easily moved out of his sister's way and set the leftovers on the counter before running to the door. As Jane chased after him she picked up the closest thing which happened to be a book and chucked it at him hitting him in the back of the head._

"_Oww…Jane," whined Frankie._

"_You tell mom about us you are toast you got that Frankie!" hollered Jane as he was heading out the door._

"_Ya ya I got it," groaned Frankie rubbing the back of his head before walking out the door but not before poking his head back in the apartment._

"_Ohh…and Maura I wasn't joking…you are gorgeous," he said cheekily._

"_FRANKIE!"_

_

* * *

-  
_

"We got a heart beat."

"She's back"

"I knew you would never leave me alone with that woman."

* * *

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

"Ugghh…" groaned Jane as she went to reach over and shut her alarm clock off but was surprised to find her hand tied to the bed. Her eyes shot open and she instantly regretted it as a blinding pain shot through her head at the bright lights.

"What the fuck…"

"Langauge Jane…" scolded a voice and like a movie everything that happened came back to her…Frankie getting shot…Maura getting shot…her passing out…Bobby is dirty…she shot herself to get to Bobby…wait I know that voice.

Jane snapped her head to the direction of the voice and that was another bad idea number 2 as pain shot up from her chest.

"Ouch…" whined Jane.

"Yes well that is what you get for shooting yourself," said the voice again.

Opening her eyes slowly this time she saw Maura sitting up another hospital bed staring at her.

"Maura…" started Jane.

"You shot yourself Jane," interrupted Maura her voice cracking with emotions.

"Yes," rasped out Jane.

"You shot yourself," repeated Maura as if not believing the words she was saying.

"Yes well they couldn't get to you as long as Bobby had me hostage," rasped out Jane.

"So you thought you would just sacrifice yourself," growled Maura.

Jane froze. Did Maura just growl? Jane stared at her and saw that her lover was actually glaring at her. Mauras breathing was becoming ragged and her face was contorted into pure anger. Holy shit…Maura Isles was pissed.

"Now Maura…"

"Don't Maura me," yelled Maura pointing at Jane, "You shot yourself Jane Angela Rizzoli! Where is the sense in that?"

"They couldn't get to you Maura you were going to die…"

"So to justify the fact that I was dieing you shot yourself," yelled Maura.

"God I don't know Maura," huffed out Jane, "It all happened so fast…one second they weren't going in to get you and the next second…

"You shot yourself! You are an idiot!"

"Your welcome sweetie," drawled Jane.

"I am so mad at your right now I mean what were you thinking?" yelled Maura.

"Maura you were dieing…I couldn't let you die," chocked out Jane just remembering Maura bleeding and dying made her heart hurt, "I couldn't live without you Maura…"whispered Jane staring her lover in the eye.

"Neither could I," whispered Maura reaching over and grabbing Jane's hand. "So you can imagine my surprise when I woke up three days ago expecting to see you waiting for me in a chair only to have Frankie sitting there telling me you shot yourself and you might not make it!"

"Maura…"

"You almost died," cried Maura tears streaming down her face. "You did die! Three times actually. Frankie told me they had to shock you in ambulance and then they had to bring you back again twice in the operating room!"

"Frankie told you that…" growled Jane thinking her brother needed a nice kick in the ass next time she saw him.

"Ohh…no," yelled Maura narrowing her eyes at Jane. "You don't get to be mad right now…you are not allowed to be, only me, Maura Isles, is the one allowed to be mad. You on the other hand can be thankful that my bitch of a nurse strapped my legs to this bed because if they weren't I would walk over there and strangle you!"

"Maura…"

"I mean sure you can't live without me but did you ever stop and think that I can't live with out you," yelled Maura. "Did you ever stop and think that if you died and I lived my heart would break…

"Maura…"

Ignoring Jane Maura continued to rant.

"Ohh…but no…not Jane Rizzoli ultimate badass cop goes off and shoots a bullet through herself to hit the bad guy holding her…which by the way is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard! The chance of that actually working was slim Jane…that bullet could have got lodged in your rib or spine for god sakes then you would have shot yourself for nothing…"

"MAURA!" yelled Jane.

"What?" asked Maura but as she watched Jane open her mouth she quickly added, "I swear Jane if you say 'it worked didn't it' I am going to saw off my legs crawl over there and then beat you over the head with them!"

"I wasn't going to saw that," defended Jane even though she was thinking about it.

"Then what is so important because I have been thinking about the speech for three fucking days, planning it and rehearsing it in my head…"

"Maura you cursed," interrupted Jane, "Three times in fact," she added as she stared at Maura like she grew another head magically. "You said Bitch, Ass and Fuck…"

"Jane Angela Rizzoli you watch your mouth," yelled a voice from the doorway. As both Maura and Jane turned to see Angela, Frank and Frankie Rizzoli standing in the doorway of the hospital room.

"I blame your father for that potty mouth of yours," said Angela as she walked into the room with a vase full of flowers. "I mean I should have never let him take you to poker night down at the bar with all those men…"

"But she is an excellent poker player now," interrupted Frank as he stepped forward towards his daughter to lean down and kiss her on the cheek, "Hello Janey," he whispered.

"Hey daddy," whispered Jane smiling up at her dad.

"Hey Janey," said Frankie stepping forward his arm in a sling.

"Frankie," smiled Jane staring at her brother. "Sweet sling," she added.

"Ya I know," shrugged Frankie wincing slightly when he did. "Maybe we can compare scars later…see who has the better one?" he laughed.

"You're on," laughed Jane wincing.

"I can't believe you two are joking about this!" yelled Angela. "You two were shot! With bullets!"

"Yes ma, bullets are usually the things people get shot with," drawled Jane smiling.

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady," glared Angela Rizzoli. "I can't believe you shot yourself to shoot the bad guy! That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

"It worked didn't it," said Jane laughing but when she heard a growl from the other side of the room she paused. Ohh…shit she wasn't supposed to say that. Turning her head she saw Maura reaching down and picking the lock that held her feet in place.

"Maura sweetie what are you doing?" asked Angela as she stared at the woman with wide eyes.

"I am picking this lock so I can walk over there and beat some sense into your daughter!" said Maura simply.

Jane would have actually found the situation amusing if didn't hear the click of the lock and Maura actually slipping her feet form the straps.

"Frankie stop her!" yelled Jane actually fearing for her life seeing as though her arms were still tied to the bed.

"Nope you deserve it," smiled Frankie cheekily.

"Ma, Dad, save me," Jane cried out.

"Maura sweetie don't punch her in the face," smiled Angela as she started to push the Rizzoli men towards the door. "She has such a pretty face…"

"Ma!"

Angela Rizzoli completely ignored her daughter's pleas as she pushed her husband and son out of the room.

"Hey I wanna watch!" cried out Frankie.

"You will not watch Jane and girlfriend fight," scolded Angela.

As she ushered them out of the room and down the hallway but Jane and Maura could still hear the Rizzoli's arguing down the hallway.

"I walked in on them practically doing it before," said the voice of Frankie, "and let me tell you what Maura in pink lingerie is quite the sight…"

"Really?" said Franks interested voice.

"FRANK!"

Jane took her eyes off the door where her crazy family just recently exited before turning to see Maura walk over to her.

"Come on Maura would really beat a cripple?" asked Jane smirking.

"You are not crippled, you have a gun shot wound, which you made by the way," pointed out Maura seriously as she stopped by the side of Jane's bed and stared down at her.

"Okay fine Maura," sighed Jane staring at her lover seeing that Maura was infact serious. "You wanna be mad, be mad. You wanna hit me, hit me. You want to leave me...," she paused when she said, "you can if you want," whispered Jane.

Maura opened her mouth to speak but Jane interupted her.

"But!" said Jane quickly, "before you do whatever you are going to do I want you do to know this. I would do it again if I had the chance," she whispered as she stared up at her lover. "I will always take a bullet for you Maura. I love you so much and if you hate me that much because I am willing to trade my life for yours then I understand because if our situations were switched around I would be furious with you. But I just want you to know, that know matter how mad you are at me for doing what I did, I don't regret it and I never will."

Maura stared down at Jane speechless. God she hated the fact that she loved this woman so much. She knew that when she started a relationship with Jane she would have to get used to five things.

1) The woman had terrible taste in clothes

2) She had a horrible temper

3) Her jealousy got a little out of control sometimes

4) She wore her work clothes to bed

5) (which was Maura's least favorite one) Jane would always put the lives of others above her own.

But Maura experienced and could live with 1-4 but as for number 5, I guess she never thought that one day Jane could actuallty die from her job. She knew the risk of dating cop but somehow Maura burried it in the back of her mind never thinking about it. Because lets face it, a life without Jane was not a life at all.

"Jane," whispered Maura tears brimming her eyes as she heard her lovers words. Maura was so busy these past few days being so pissed at Jane she never really got to grieve. She never cried for her lover. She never even thought about the fact that Jane almost died. She only thought about one thing: The severe talking to she was to give Jane when she woke up.

So when Jane spoke about taking a bullet and her and sacrificing her life for Maura any day, the thought of how close Maura came to losing Jane hit her like a mache truck, hard and fast. Within seconds Maura was climbing into Jane's bed being mindful of her wound and the cords around her. As soon as she situated herself on the bed she curled her body in Jane's and cried and to say she cried was an understatement, she bawled her eyes out as she tried to talk to Jane.

Jane held onto her lover or did as best she could with this god damn things wrapped around her wrist. Maura cried into her neck and every so often she would her a few words.

"Almost lost you..."

"I thought you died..."

"Don't ever do that again..."

"I love you..."

"I love you so much..."

"Shhh…" whispered Jane as her heart ached at the sounds of her lovers cries. Turning her head Jane planted a kiss to the top of Maura's undone hair. The laid there for who knows how long just loving being in each other's arms, each of them knowing how close they came to never having this feeling again.

"Dr. Isles how did you get out of bed," said a voice from the doorway as a Jane looked up to see an older looking nurse standing in the door.

"Save me it is the nurse from hell," whispered Maura in Jane's ear which made Jane smirk.

"I heard that Dr. Isles and I wouldn't have to be a 'nurse from hell' as you so nicely put it if you wouldn't be 'a patient from hell," said the nurse as she walked into the room to stand at the front of Jane's bed.

"Hide me," whispered Maura burying her face deeper into Jane's neck much to Jane's amusement as she let out a chuckle which then turned into a slight wince.

"I can see you Maura," said the nurse in a deadpanned voice.

"No you can't Becky, now go away," mumbled Maura into Jane's neck.

"Ohh…really then who I am talking to then?" asked Nurse Becky smiling the woman's antics.

"Maybe you are just hearing things," shrugged Jane putting her two cents in smiling.

"Ohh…great another smartass," sighed Becky smiling at Jane. "I don't know I got so lucky to be the nurse of you two."

"Have you picked up a penny with a heads up lately?" mumbled Maura. "I heard they were good luck?"

"Come on Maura you know you can't lay there," sighed Becky walking around the bed to stand on the side Maura was laying on.

"And why not," said Maura finally pulling her head back from Jane's neck for the first time since Becky entered the room. "I will have you know that studies have shown that a patient's recovery time can decrease 23% if they are surrounded by their loved ones at the time of recuperation."

"Really?" said Becky smiling down at Maura.

"I would take her word for it there Becky," smiled Jane, "She is like a walking-talking google…I haven't googled or Wikipedia'd one thing since I started dating her."

"Yes well you can surround Detective Rizzoli from your own bed Maura," said Becky as she held out her hand for Maura to take. "You're gonna get me in trouble with the doctor again. He nearly fired me when he caught you standing there reading Detective Rizzoli's medical charts only a day after your surgery. You tore your stitches with that stunt!"

"She what?" asked Jane staring down at Maura glaring at her slightly.

Maura knew Jane was not happy going to happy about that little fact but what was she supposed to do. Nobody would tell her how Jane was doing since she technically wasn't family.

Becky watched with a smile on her face as Maura's mouthed 'sorry' to Jane before she laid her head back to its spot back in Jane's neck.

"Ohh…and that's not even the beginning of what Maura has put me through since she has been here. I don't know how you live with this woman," said Becky flinging her arm in Maura's direction.

"She is a really good lay," said Jane shrugging nonchalantly.

"Jane!" squeaked Maura pulling her head back as a blush rose to her cheeks. "No talk of sex in front of Becky."

"Ohh…my lordy," sighed Becky shaking her head with a smirk on her face, "I should have retired last month when I had the chance. You two are too much of a handful for an old woman like me."

"Come on Dr. Isles," said Becky, "if you get out of that bed I will let you put on those designer clothes you have been begging me to let you wear since you woke up."

That got Maura's attention as she snapped her head up from Jane's neck to narrow her eyes at Becky, "You better be serious Becky," warned Maura.

"You don't joke about clothes around Maura there Becky," smirked Jane. "Her wardrobe probably costs more than me and your life salaries combined times 10."

"Jane you have no idea how much this woman has tortured me with this…this…" stuttered Maura grabbing her gown, "this…tarp…that was it is it's a tarp. She makes me where this thing and makes me walk around in it. People have seen me in this hideous thing!"

"Ohh…you poor thing" mocked Jane.

"Your mocking me, right?" said Maura narrowing her eyes at Jane.

Jane just smirked at Maura.

"Yes well you enjoy your tarp Jane Rizzoli," bit out Maura as she rolled out of the bed with the help of Becky. "Because today I get to where my Vera Wang casual line outfit."

Becky walked the ranting doctor to the bathroom where she helped Maura change into her clothes.

A few minutes later Becky walked a newly dressed Maura back to her bed.

"Okay Maura I am not gonna strap you and since I let you wear you pretty little clothes I am hoping you will behave for the day…or at least until my shift if over," smirked Becky at Maura before turning to Jane. "Can I trust you not to rip out any of your pick lines or do I need to strap you in?"

"I will watch her Becky," answered Maura smiling at her.

"You know Maura I don't know if that makes me feel any better about taking Detective Rizzoli's restraints off," chuckled the older woman.

"I will behave Becky," nodded Jane smiling.

"Okay I trust ya," said Becky reaching down and started undoing to straps.

Once Becky undid the last strap she started to walk out of the room. "Behave you two I will be back in a bit to check up on you," and with that she was out the door.

Silence engulfed the room as the two of them just stared foreward.

"Ohh and Jane by the way the answer is yes," said Maura out of the blue staring at her girlfriend smiling.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jane staring at Maura confused.

Maura just smiled before picking up her left hand to show Jane the engagement ring that she gave to Frankie to hold.

Jane's face went from one of confusion to shock then to a beaming smile.

"Yes?" smiled Jane, "you really want to marry me?"

"Of course I do," smiled Maura, "I love you."

"So we are engaged now right?" asked Jane a goofy grin on her face.

"Yup," smiled Maura.

"I really wish I could kiss you right now," laughed Jane.

Maura just smiled before doing a quick glance around the room before swinging her feet over slowly as she went to stand up.

"Maura…" warned Jane as Maura stood up.

"Maura get your little ass back in that bed or so help me I will strap you to it…" called a voice from the hallway that both of them recognized as Becky's.

Maura froze smiling at Jane.

"I am not a tyrannosaurus rex Maura just because you're not moving anymore doesn't mean I cannot see you anymore," said Becky as she stuck her head into the room. "Get in the bed right now or you might find those pretty little designer cloths missing when you wake up."

Maura's face instantly fell into a frown as she got caught and the fact that Becky was threatening her clothes.

"Devil Nurse," mumbled Maura slipping back into bed.

"I heard that Dr. Isles," called Becky from the hallway.

"How does she do that," exclaimed Maura her eyes wide.

"It is something that woman acquire once they have children," shrugged Jane. "My mom used hear me whispered things from across the room and swear she has eyes in the back of her head."

"Hhmmm," thought Maura bringing her hand up to her face as she set her chin on the palm of her hand thinking.

Jane couldn't help but smile as she saw Maura's engagement ringshing brightly on her hand.

Maura obviously felt Jane's stare because she turned her head and smirked at Jane, "What?"

"Nothing…I just love you," whispered Jane smiling at her fiancé.

Maura's smile grew at Jane's words.

"I love you too Jane."

* * *

REVIEW


End file.
